Dosing apparatuses are known having a valve device which, when activated by an electromagnet, preferably disposed in a ring through which the dosing apparatus is placed at the dispensing, is opened for a predetermined period of time, so that the beverage is allowed to flow out of the bottle with the dosing apparatus through said dosing apparatus, until the valve device is closed again. These known dosing apparatuses which thus deliver a predetermined quantity of beverages determined by the opening time of the valve device claim an exact adjustment of time dependent on the viscosity of the beverage in question.